Kindness & Strength
by APoeticHeart1215
Summary: After asking for Fluttershy's hoof in marriage, Big Mac and the shy Pegasus begin the slow, steady steps in their relationship that shall lead them to their wedding day.
1. Chapter 1

As the crack of dawn struck the town of Ponyville, the light of Celestia's sun drifted through the bedroom window of Fluttershy. She felt the sunlight shower her with a blanket of warmth as a soft yawn escaped her lips and blinked her eyes open. A warm smile crept across her muzzle as she climbed out of her bed to stretch out her legs and wings. Her ears twitched at the faint sound of morning birds chirping outside her cottage.

_What a beautiful morning it is. I'll go check to see if my precious little one is awake yet so I can fix us something good for breakfast._ She took in a deep breath and exhaled as she trotted out of her bedroom and across the hallway to the small guest room which was now officially Toby's room.

Slowly, she opened the door to peek in and her heart immediately melted at what she saw. Toby was curled up underneath the covers, all snug and warm with his small form slowly rising and falling as he softly breathed. She quietly trotted inside his room and over to his bed with that warm smile etched on her face.

She leaned her head down down to nuzzle tenderly at his cheek "Toby sweetheart, it's time to wake up and get some breakfast." She reached up a hoof to gently stroke at his side through the covers.

The young child's eyes slowly fluttered open to see his mom smiling warmly down at him. He let out a soft yawn and returned a soft smile of his own "Good morning Momma." He carefully crawled out from underneath his covers and climbed out of his bed to stretch out his own arms and legs. He looked up at her happily and walked up to her to hug at her foreleg.

Fluttershy let out a light-hearted giggle and wrapped her free foreleg around his back. She leaned her head down to give him a kiss on the top of his head "Good morning sweetie, are you hungry?" She gave a playful grin and used her hoof to lightly rub against his tummy through his shirt.

He giggled and wiggled against her rubbing hoof, looking up at her "Hehe.. yes Momma, I'm hungry. What are are we going to have for breakfast?" His little hands gently held onto her hoof as she tickled his tummy.

She smiled warmly down at him and reached her hoof up to lightly boop at his nose "That my baby boy is a surprise." She giggled playfully and turned to trot of his bedroom as he smile up happily at her and followed behind her.

When they arrived downstairs they were greeted by a chorus of chirps, squeaks, and chitters by all of their animal friends that lived with them inside the cottage. The two looked at them with warm smiles and nods "Well good morning little ones, are you all hungry?" They all chittered and chirped happily letting her know they were hungry. She giggled and looked at Toby "Sweetheart, would you like to start feeding them while I go into the kitchen to fix breakfast?"

"Yes Momma I would." He then looked at the group of critters while Fluttershy trotted into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast "Okay everyone, let's get those bellies of yours full of something yummy to start the day." He smiled happily at them as he walked over to the bags of food and started to dispense the correct amount of food and correct food to each of the animals.

While Fluttershy was fixing her and Toby's morning meals, and he was feeding the remainder of the animals, there was a knock at the door. He looked up at the door wondering who could be coming to see them this early in the morning "I'll get it Momma!" He called out and walked over to the door. As he opened it, he smiled up happily for it was the country mare, Applejack standing before him "Auntie Applejack!" He exclaimed excitedly and rushed up to hug at her foreleg.

She smirked softly and chuckled as she wrapped her free foreleg around him to return the hug. She looked down at him "Howdy sugarcube, and how is my little rascal of a nephew doing on this fine morning?" She reached her hoof up to ruffle at the boy's hair.

He giggled "I'm doing good Auntie Applejack, I was just feeding the animals while Momma is making us breakfast." He smiled up at her warmly.

"Sweetheart who was at the… oh… um good morning Applejack." Fluttershy gave a light pink blush as she trotted into the living room "Um… it's good to see you…. um would you like to have breakfast with me and Toby?" She gave a warm smile.

"Well, that's a mighty nice off Fluttershy, but Ah just wanted to to come and speak with the little feller for a little bit if that's alright though." Applejack looked at Fluttershy curiously "Ah just want to ask his opinion on something."

The yellow pegasus nodded "Um… of course Applejack, you and Toby can talk." She gave the country mare a warm smile and then looked down at Toby "Breakfast will be ready when you're done talking with your Aunt Applejack, okay Toby?" She nuzzled the top of his head and turned to trot back into the kitchen.

Applejack smiled at the two and cleared her throat "If it's alright with you sugarcube, let's go outside to talk." She motioned him to follow her outside and he complied.

They stepped outside into the cool, calm morning air and Applejack led him to the side of the cottage. He looked up at her curiously "Auntie Applejack, what would you like to ask me?"

She sat down on her haunches beside him and placed a hoof on his shoulder "Well Toby, Ah wanted to ask if ya knew if ya and your mom are going to be busy today, specifically this evening?" She rubbed at his shoulder.

He shook his head softly "I don't think so Auntie Applejack. The only place Momma said we might go is to the market to get some fruit and vegetables." He looked up at her with a smile.

Applejack nodded softly and ruffled his hair "Well sugarcube, do ya think ya could keep your mother busy for today until evening? Ah ask this, because your papa wants to surprise her by taking her out for a wonderful night together." She smirked softly.

"That sounds great Auntie Applejack!" He smiled brightly "Momma is going to love Papa Big Mac doing that for her. I promise not to tell her Auntie Applejack, it will be our secret." He let out a happy giggle.

She chuckled along with him "That's my nephew. Ah'll go and check up on Big Mac, because he also wants to get a few extra surprises to make this an unforgettable night for your mother." She ruffled at his hair "Now ya go eat some breakfast, ya hear me sugarcube?" She nuzzled at his nose playfully "Oh, before Ah forget Toby, ask Fluttershy if she could wear her dress she wore to the Grand Galloping Gala." She gave him a wink and trotted away a few feet before waving a hoof to the child.

He returned the wave "Bye Aunt Applejack!"He smiled happily and turned to walk back into the cottage as the aroma of a freshly cooked breakfast wafted through the home. He sighed warmly and a smile crept across his face as he walked back into the kitchen "That smells good Momma, what did you fix?" He walked over to the kitchen table and climbed up into the chair.

The pegasus trotted over to the table with a tray on her back "Well sweetie, I've made us both some scrambled eggs with toast and jelly, and a two glasses of orange juice." She gave him a warm smile and placed the tray on the table. As she handed him plate and placed hers on the table she looked at him curiously "Um… what did your Aunt Applejack want sweetheart?" She gave him a warm smile.

As he prepared to bite into his food he looked at her with a soft smile "She just wanted to talk to me for a little bit Momma. She wanted to tell me that my big sisters were planning on going on a campout this weekend in Whitetail Woods." He let out a small giggle and started to eat at his food.

Fluttershy laughed softly as well "Um… that indeed does sound interesting." She smiled warmly as she took a bite out of her eggs and drunk at her orange juice. She looked up from her plate to see him eating at his breakfast "Is your eggs and toast good Toby?"

He chewed at his eggs as he looked at her with a warm smile. He swallowed the bite before speaking "Oh yes Momma they are very good. I always enjoy your cooking." He giggled softly as he ate a bite out of his toast.

_I know I shouldn't lie to Momma, but Auntie Applejack told me not to tell her about the surprise Papa Big Mac has for her. I can't wait to see how Momma reacts when he comes to take her out for the evening._

While trotting through town, Applejack decided to make a stop by the Carousel Boutique to visit Rarity. Approaching the fashionista's home and business she sighed heavily Ah hope Rarity has Big Mac's suit ready for him. My brother has been planning this date with Fluttershy ever since they returned home from the Crystal Empire. She trotted up to the door and reached up a hoof to knock at it.

"Coming!" Applejack chuckled softly as she could hear the regal voice of her friend as the door opened with Rarity's blue aura surrounding it. Rarity gave her a warm smile as she saw standing in the doorway "Ah.. good morning Applejack darling, what brings you by my humble abode today?" She stepped aside to allow Applejack to enter.

"Well sugarcube, Ah came to see if ya have that suit for Big Mac ready? Ya remember him planning to take Fluttershy out on a date, don't ya?" She looked at Rarity with a quirked eyebrow.

The unicorn chuckled "Oh of course I remember dear, and yes I've completed his suit. Come with me darling, I believe that you'll certainly approve of it." She gave a gleeful smile as she trotted ahead motioning for Applejack to follow.

Once they reached Rarity's bedroom and trotted inside a beaming smile spread across her muzzle "Well darling, what do you think?" She stretched out her hoof to motion toward her newest design.

It was an all black tux with a red interior. The collar and lapel were both red as well and on the hips of the tuxedo was two small diamond encrusted designs in the form of Big Mac's cutie mark. Pride and satisfaction for her outfit swept through Rarity's heart as she looked at Applejack with a hopeful smile that the country mare liked it.

"Sugarcube, Ah think you've outdone with yourself with this suit and Ah really like it. Ah think Big Mac is going to love it, thank you Rares." She gave Rarity a big smile and wrapped a foreleg around her neck in a hug.

"You're welcome dear." She patted Applejack's back softly before they broke the hug "Now tell me Applejack, where does Big Mac plan on taking Fluttershy for dinner?" She wiggled her eyebrows in a curious manner.

"Well, he wants to do something simple yet still romantic at the same time. So Ah suggested to him take her to the top of the hill overlooking the park and they could enjoy a nice picnic underneath the stars." She turned her head slightly with a blush on her cheeks.

Rarity clapped her hooves together "My, that sounds like a marvelous idea indeed Applejack. I wonder what our darling little nephew Toby thinks about his momma and papa going out on a date." She tapped at her chin and grinned softly.

"Ah think the little feller is truly happy to know that his momma and papa are together. He deserves to have a loving family after all he's been through." Rarity nodded in agreement and Applejack tipped her hat "Well Rares, Ah'm gonna go and take the suit to Big Mac and also Ah'm gonna help him pick out a nice hoof ring to give to her."

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful gift for Fluttershy." Rarity beamed as she levitated the suit over to Applejack "Now you take this to your brother darling, and I'm going downstairs to fix me some nice, fresh mint tea." She giggled lightly as Applejack nodded, tipped her hat, and took the suit. As they trotted back downstairs, Rarity opened the door for Applejack and both waved a hoof to each other.

I sure do hope the two dears will have a marvelous evening together.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac was finishing up bucking the remaining apple trees when Applejack trotted up to him "Howdy big brother, how are ya doing?" She gave him a smirk.

Big Mac stopped for a second and reached up to wipe away the sweat from his brow. He panted softly "Just finishing up these last couple trees sis." A chuckle escaped his lips as he watched her carrying his suit on her back "Oh, is that mah suit Miss Rarity made for me?"

Applejack nodded "Yes it is and Ah think she done a mighty fine job on it. However, why don't ya stop bucking for now and lets go get ya ready for your date tonight with Fluttershy." She gave a chuckle of her own and led the way toward their house with Big Mac following in tow.

_Later that night_

Toby was reading a book in the Daring Do Series when he could hear hoofsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to look and saw his mom trotting down dressed beautifully in her Grand Galloping Gala dress. He placed his book down on the nightstand beside the sofa and carefully got up to walk over to her "Oh Momma, you look so pretty!" He spoke proudly and smiled up at her brightly.

A rosy blush formed on her cheeks "Um… thank you sweetheart, but why on Equestria would you want me to wear my dress for?" She smiled warmly down at him when of a sudden there was a knock at the door. A curious look formed on her face as she looked at the door, and then back down at him "Toby sweetie, is there something you aren't telling me?"

He blushed and giggled "Momma, it's a surprise, but I think you're going to like it." He smiled up at her and walked over to the door to open it. As he did Big Mac was standing strong and proud with his mane combed back, dressed handsomely in his tuxedo, and on his back was a bouquet of a dozen red roses and what appeared to be a heart-shaped box. Toby looked up at him "Oh Papa Big Mac, you look great!" He stepped aside to let the stallion in, along with Applejack who trotted in behind him.

Big Mac gave a bow of his head "Well thank ya my big man." He reached up a hoof to ruffle at the boy's hair and lifted his gaze up to look at Fluttershy "Well my, my, my Miss Fluttershy, you are looking mighty beautiful this evening." He gave a warm smile as he reached behind him at the bouquet and box "These are for ya my love."

Her cheeks turned a little redder at the compliment "Oh… my Big Mac...um… thank you. Um… and you look… um… quite handsome yourself tonight." She let out a little squeak of shyness and very gently took the roses and box "Um…. thank you very much Big Mac… but… um… what is this all about?" She looked around each at Toby, Big Mac, and Applejack. She trotted over to place the bouquet carefully on the nightstand "I'll put these in a vase of fresh water later." She turned back to the three.

Toby swallowed softly "Well Momma, Papa Big Mac wanted to take you out for the evening and Aunt Applejack wanted me to keep it a secret." He then looked up at the country mare "Isn't that right Aunt Applejack?" He smiled and blushed.

Applejack simply chuckled and ruffled his hair gently "That's right sugarcube." She tipped her hat and looked at Fluttershy "Ah promise you won't be disappointed with what mah big brother has in store for you Fluttershy. That bouquet and box of chocolates are just a couple of a few more surprises he has for you." She smirked proudly and turned to wink at the stallion before turning back to the pegasus "Ah'll look after Toby while yall are out having a darn good night."

Fluttershy looked between the three with a warm smile on her face, on the verge of tears, but she took in a deep breath and exhaled to prevent herself from crying. "Um… I… I really don't know what to say… but… this certainly is a wonderful surprise." She trotted up to Big Mac and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Big Mac blushed, but cleared his throat "Well mah lady, are ya ready to have a wonderful evening?" He gave a soft grin as she replied with a nod. The two then trotted to the door and Big Mac stepped aside and gave a bow "Ladies first Miss Fluttershy."

Before exiting the cottage, she turned toward Toby "You be good for your Aunt Applejack sweetheart and don't stay up too late." She trotted up to him and kissed the top of his head "Thank you my precious little one for keeping such a wonderful surprise a secret."

He giggled and smiled softly up at her "You're welcome Momma, and don't worry, I'll be good for Aunt Applejack. You and Papa Big Mac have a good night tonight, I love you." He gave her a gentle hug around her foreleg which she returned.

"I love you too Toby." She nuzzled the top of his head and looked at Applejack "Just watch after him and make sure he gets to sleep on time."

Applejack wrapped a foreleg around the child's shoulders "Don't worry Flutters, the little feller and Ah will be alright. Now you two go on and enjoy yourselves." She tipped her hat and smirked.

Fluttershy nodded and turned to trot toward Big Mac "Ready honey?" She blushed and let out a little giggle.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac grinned as the shy pegasus trotted out ahead of him and he followed behind, and the two made their way toward Ponyville Park.

Once they arrived at the hilltop Fluttershy gasped at the sight she beheld. On the ground laid a nice, sizeable sheet with a red and white checkered design. She also saw that there was a straw picnic basket on top of the sheet with plates already set out. On those plates were to freshly made salads, two glasses of sparkling apple cider, and there was a candle set as the centerpiece.

"Oh… my Big Mac… this… this is beautiful!" She placed a hoof to her chest in awe at the thought and time that must have went into him setting this all up.

"Only the best for a mare as lovely and beautiful as ya Miss Fluttershy." He lifted her hoof with his and gave it a kiss "Come mah lady, let's take a seat." The two trotted to the layout and sat down on the haunches "Ah hope ya like the view Miss Fluttershy." He tilted his head up for her to see that Princess Luna's moon was full and it showered the park with it's warm glow.

"It's very beautiful Big Mac… um… but you really didn't have to do all this for me." She gave him a warm smile as she started to eat at her food.

Big Mac just gave her a warm smile "Ah wanted to though Miss Fluttershy, because ya deserve it for being not only a beautiful mare, but an amazing mother to our son." He then began to eat at his salad.

While they ate, they couldn't help but look into each other's eyes from time to time as they shared a gaze of warmth and love for one another. Fluttershy looked up at the moon illuminating the evening sky and at how it lit the park up with just the right amount of light. Her heart fluttered with joy with what the stallion has done for her "This is indeed a wonderful night Big Mac, thank you." She gave him a warm smile.

"No need to thank me at all Miss Fluttershy, but there is one more thing." He reached a hoof into the left side of his tux and pulled out a burgundy velvet ladened box . He then held it in his hoof "Ah know Ah already asked ya to marry me Miss Fluttershy, but Ah didn't have this to present to you. Ah just wanted to make it right." He used his other hoof to very carefully lift the top of the box open.

Fluttershy gasped as she saw a golden hoof ring inside. It had a golden ring, and instead of a normal diamond in the middle of it, it had three diamonds in the center, each the shape of a butterfly. They were also the same color as her cutie mark "Oh… my Big Mac, it's beautiful… but… how…" She was gently shushed by him placing a hoof tenderly against her muzzle.

"Don't worry about the cost of it Miss Fluttershy, because a beautiful mare such as yourself is well worth it." He gave a tender smile and gently lifted her hoof in his. He took the ring out of it's box, and slowly slid it onto her hoof.

She couldn't hold back her tears any longer as she looked into his eyes deeply "Oh Big Mac, I love you!" She wrapped her forelegs around his neck and he returned the hug by wrapping his around her back.

"Ah love you too Miss Fluttershy!" Then the two pressed their muzzles together and shared a kiss of passion, warmth, and true love. The light of Luna's moon glowed warmly down upon the couple as they shared a romantic evening with one another.

As they returned to her home Applejack was sitting on the sofa enjoying a good book. She watched as the two trotted in with them holding each other by their forelegs "Well Ah would guess that yall had a good night tonight?" She smirked.

"Oh yes we did Applejack. Big Mac certainly is a great gentlecolt." She looked at him blushingly, and then back at Applejack "How was Toby?"

"The little feller is sleeping nice and sound in his bed. Ah didn't have no problem at all, he is such a good boy, that ya shouldn't ever have to worry about him being looked after by me or any of the girls." She gave Fluttershy a wink "Well Ah'll go on ahead and start the way home. Just come when you're ready brother." She tipped her hat to the two and trotted out of the cottage.

Fluttershy turned to Big Mac "This was indeed one of the best nights I've ever had Big Mac. Thank you so much for the dinner, the ring, but most importantly your love." She winked and pressed her muzzle against his in a loving kiss.

Big Mac grinned ear from ear "Ah had the best night too Miss Fluttershy. Thank you also for loving me and allowing me the chance to show you a good time." He pressed his muzzle against hers returning the kiss.

She trotted with him to the door "Goodnight my strong and gentle stallion, I love you!"

"Goodnight my kind and beautiful mare, Ah love you too!" With a bow of his head, he slowly turned around and trotted down the dirt path, over the small bridge, and made his way toward Sweet Apple Acres.

Fluttershy carefully shut the door and let out a heavy sigh of joy. A warm smile crept across her muzzle as she trotted upstairs and stopped by Toby's bedroom before going to hers. She opened the door to see him sleeping peacefully "Goodnight my precious little one, and thank you." She whispered as she placed a hoof to her lips and blew him a goodnight kiss.

She trotted across the hall into her room and before going over to her bed she went to her dresser. She reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Placing the quill between her teeth she started to write.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_This is your daughter Fluttershy, and I just wanted to write to you both since I haven't spoken to you in such a long time. As you know I'm one of the six Elements of Harmony, the Element of Kindness, and I've been busy as of late helping to protect Equestria, but also taking care of all my animal friends. But I didn't write to tell you about that, but I wanted to invite you to come to my home in Ponyville._

_You see mom and dad, I met this stallion, his name is Big Mac and he is such a gentle and kind soul. Don't be mad, but a couple months ago, he asked me to marry him and I said yes. Now I know you two might be thinking that I'm crazy in wanting to marry somepony, but he is truly a great guy and I think you two will love him._

_Also, this will come to you both as a shock maybe, but I would like to congratulate you two on being first time grandparents. That's right, a couple years ago, I adopted a child, a colt to call my own and he has been such a blessing in my life. His name is Toby, he is nine years old, and he is a human._

_Now don't be quick to react or think that a pony adopting a human is crazy, because he is such a wonderful and precious little boy mom and dad. I can't tell you how much joy he has brought me ever since I found him. Yes I found him, but I don't want to you tell about all that has happened to him in this letter. I just hope you two will come to visit us, get to know Big Mac, and especially get to know Toby. I promise you will love him, you will love both of them._

_I hope you two will be able to come, I would love to see and talk to you again._

_P.S. I will ask Princess Celestia if she could send you two train tickets in this letter. I love you mom and dad!_

_Your little butterfly,_

_Fluttershy_

After finishing writing the letter, she folded it in half and placed it on her dresser _I'll mail it in the morning_. She smiled warmly and trotted over to her bed, climbed inside, and crawled under the covers. With a sigh of warmth escaped her lips she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_Best night ever._


	2. Chapter 2

After a romantic evening with her soon to be mate a week ago, Fluttershy awoke before Princess Celestia's sun had the chance to fully rise and light up the morning sky. She looked out her bedroom window to see the sky was still a deep blue with the faint touch of light starting to form. With a smile across her muzzle, she exited her room and headed downstairs, making sure to trot lightly so not wake her son up this time of morning.

She looked around the living room to see that no creature was stirring, happy that her animals were all still sleeping. A sigh of relief escaped her lips _I'll feed my animal friends when the time comes, but first I got to see what to do first to prepare for mom and dad's visit. I'm so excited for them to meet my soon to be mate Big Mac, and their grandson. I just hope dad won't be too skeptical of him, because he can be judgmental at times, but I know he just worries about me._ She trotted into the kitchen as she calmly shook away her thoughts for the time being.

_I just have to be careful of the time I spend tidying up here so Toby and I won't be late picking them up from the train station._ She looked around the kitchen to see what do first and spotted a small bucket she had sitting next to the pantry door. With a nod to herself, she trotted over and retrieved the bucket to take over to the sink. She turned on both the hot and cold water faucets to begin filling it up, adding some lemon dish soap to it.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled _Now then, time to start cleaning and get this place looking spick and span. _

As time passed, Celestia's sun rose to bring on the morning and the light drifted in through the window of Toby. The young child could feel the blanket of warmth wash over him as he let out a slight yawn and blinked his eyes open. He climbed out of his bed and stretched out his arms as he peeked out of the window It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day today again.

He walked over to the small dresser that he had in his room and pulled out a pair of clothes to wear for the day. In one drawer there were several different hoodies of different colors that Rarity created for him during his time in his new home of Equestria. They ranged from his usual red hoodie to blue, orange, and brown.

He chose to wear the orange hoody for the day as he pulled it out and closed the draw back. He opened the one below it where there were pairs of matching jogging pants to go along with the hoodies. After he got his clothes for the day, he exited his room and walked across to the bathroom to get dressed.

Dressed for the day, he left the bathroom with his pajamas folded neatly in a pile and walked back across to his room to place them in the drawer with a few other sets of pajamas. After closing his pajama drawer, he left his bedroom and walked downstairs to find something for breakfast.

Once he arrived he saw all of the animals were already enjoying their morning meals "Good morning everyone." He greeted them with a warm smile, in which they responded with their usual chirps, squeaks, and chitters. Soon he could smell something sweet, yet lemony coming from the kitchen _Hm.. Momma must be fixing something sweet for breakfast._ He cleared his thoughts as he walked into the kitchen to see Fluttershy standing at the stove "Good morning Momma." He smiled happily.

She turned her head as she was finishing up adding some cut up strawberries and blueberries to the oatmeal. She gave her son a warm smile "Good morning sweetie." She placed the pot onto the counter and trotted over to him, giving him a kiss on his forehead "Did you sleep well last night Toby?" She wrapped a foreleg around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

He sighed warmly in the hug and returned the hug around her neck "Yes Momma I did." He looked up at her with a big smile and took another sniff of breakfast "Mm… breakfast smells good Momma, what are you cooking?"

She lets out a slight giggle as he sniffs at the air "I decided to fix your favorite, but with a little twist. It's oatmeal with milk and honey, but I decided to mix in some strawberries and blueberries. Is that okay sweetheart?" She stroked at his hair tenderly with a hoof.

"That sounds yummy Momma!" He smiled brightly, but looked at her curiously "Are you going to eat some too Momma?" He reached up and hug at the hoof that stroked at his hair.

"Of course dear, I fixed myself some eggs with toast, butter, and jam." She moved her hoof down to stroke at her cheek.

He blushed at the stroke of his cheek as she gently removed her hoof to go fix his bowl for him. He walked over and climbed up in the chair at the table, where he could smell the scent of lemon. A soft sigh escaped his lips "Mm.. Momma, why does it smell nice like lemons in here?"

She hovered slightly above the floor, carrying her plate in one hoof and his bowl in the other. After placing them on the table she gave him a warm smile "Well sweetie, I was doing some cleaning before you woke up, because today my mom and dad, your grandparents are coming for a visit." Her smile grew into a blushing one.

He looked at her happily, yet curiously "Really Momma? I have a grandma and grandpa?"

She nodded, but a heavy sigh escaped her lips "Yes honey you do, but I want to apologize for not telling you about them. You aren't mad at me, are you Toby?" She gave a little frown, feeling guilty for not telling her son about his grandparents.

He gave her a soft smile "I'm not mad at you Momma, but do you think they will like me? You know, since I'm not a pony?" He lowered his head a bit and took a bite of his oatmeal.

Fluttershy's heart ached at the weary in his tone, but reached out to stroke at his free hand "Oh Toby, please don't think like that. Of course mom and dad will like you. They will absolutely adore you, I promise." She gave him a warm, reassuring smile.

"Okay Momma, thank you." He spoke after swallowing his bite of oatmeal, and then went back to eating at his breakfast. Fluttershy gave him a soft nod and started to eat at hers as well.

After breakfast, Fluttershy washed the dishes and placed them on the counter to dry. She turned to her son who climbed off the kitchen chair "Are you ready sweetheart to go meet your grandparents?" She gave him a warm smile and he nodded "Would you like to walk or ride on my back Toby?" She nuzzled at his cheek.

He blushed and giggled as he looked up at her "I think I'll walk Momma. I can't wait to meet my new grandma and grandpa!" He beamed excitedly as Fluttershy let out a light-hearted laugh. The two exited the kitchen and went into the living room.

They greeted all the critters with a warm smile as Fluttershy cleared her throat "Alright all my animal friends, I want you all to try and keep this place nice and clean. We are having special guests come visit today and I want you all on your best behavior." They all chittered and chirped in understanding.

Angel hopped up to his caretaker and friend as she rubbed between his ears "Angel, now you be on your best behavior as well. Now you're in charge, okay?" The bunny would chitter and salute with a paw.

Fluttershy and Toby turned to exit the cottage "We'll back soon my animal friends." She looked back at the critters and waved a hoof as Toby waved a hand. The left their home and began their trek toward the train station.

Chugging it's way along the railroad track toward the Ponyville Train Station was the Friendship Express with a few passengers on board. Two of them were seated next to the window, a pegasus mare and an earth pony stallion as they looked out at the beautiful scenery as the train passed by. A soft sigh escaped the lips of the mare as a smile of warmth crept across her muzzle.

Her coat was a smooth coat of cyan blue, the same shade of cyan as Rainbow Dash, but just a bit darker. The feathers of her wings were perfectly preened as she had them tucked in snugged. Her eyes were a stunning and calm spring yellow, and they possessed the same warmth which Fluttershy's had. She had a smooth, flowing mane and tail in the same style as Fluttershy, but it was a darker shade of pink than hers, like a magenta color. Finally, there was a picture of a honey jar with three tiny bees fluttering above the lid as her cutie mark.

"Oh Iron honey, I can't wait to see our beautiful daughter!" She beamed as she looked over at the stallion and held his hoof in both of hers.

The stallion known as Iron Badge had a thick orange coat, but the fur was nice and smooth like the mare's. His mane was short like a military cut and was a rich golden yellow along with his tail. His were ice blue, and for his cutie mark, he bared a badge with two silhouettes of guard ponies on each side.

"I know Honey Dew darling, I'm looking forward to seeing Fluttershy again. It's been such a long time since we've seen her. However, I'm not too sure about meeting this human that she has come to adopt or this stallion that supposed to be her husband." He patted at her hoof and let out a heavy sigh.

Honey Dew shook her head lightly at her husband's comment "Well, I'm happy to get to meet my future son-in-law, and especially my grandson! I don't care if he is human or not Iron, our daughter really loves him as a son, and I think we should love him too." She gave him a hopeful smile.

He sighed heavily "I don't know sweetheart, I guess I'll give it a try. I just don't our daughter getting hurt by this future stallion of hers or ridiculed by other ponies for having a child that is a non-pony." He looked at her with worry.

"Oh Iron, sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She shook her head and kissed his cheek "I'm sure Fluttershy wouldn't have written us with such joy in the tone of her letter if something was wrong. Now stop being a worry wart and be happy for our little butterfly, because we'll pulling up to the station now." She pointed a hoof to signal that the train was coming to a slow and steady stop.

As they waited for the train to stop, Toby looked up at his mom "Momma, where does Grandma and Grandpa live?" He had an arm wrapped around her foreleg in a hug.

She smiled warmly down at him and laid a wing of his back "Well sweetheart, your grandparents live in the town of Trottingham. It's a small village where the ponies help raise cattle to produce fresh milk that is delivered all around Equestria. Your grandma works as a beekeeper there and when the time is right she collects the honey from their hives and puts it in jars. That honey I put in your oatmeal all the time is mom's honey." She let out a giggle and stroked at his back with her wing.

"Oh that sounds so neat Momma! How about grandpa,what does he do?" His curiousness along with his excitement to hear about his grandparents grew.

Fluttershy simply smiled and giggled softly at her son's joy. She nuzzled the top of his head "Your grandpa is the sheriff pony Trottingham sweetie. He makes sure that there is peace in the village, but if there are any crimes that happens, he makes sure to catch the bad ponies that commit those crimes and bring them to justice. However, crimes rarely ever happen here in Equestria, but he is always prepared when they do occur." She looked up to see the train stop with a toot of the horn.

Fluttershy beamed as the passenger doors opened and out trotted a few passengers before she saw her parents exit the train. She beamed with joy "Mom, Dad over here!" She reached up her free foreleg that Toby wasn't hugging and waved in the air.

Honey Dew and Iron Badge smiled collectively as they seen their daughter waving toward them "There she is Iron and she has grown into such a beautiful young mare." Honey beamed happily as she hooked her foreleg with Iron's and both waved back.

"Yes she has my love." He smiled warmly at his wife "Go greet her and I'll get our luggage." He gave her a kiss on her muzzle and unhooked his foreleg from hers and trotted toward the the rear of the train to collect their baggage.

Honey Dew trotted toward Fluttershy and Toby "Hey my beautiful butterfly!" She smiled brightly as she gave her daughter a warm,big hug with her forelegs around her neck "I've missed you so much Fluttershy!" She had tears of joy forming in her eyes.

Toby carefully stepped aside to let mother and daughter share their moment as he smiled softly at the sight Momma looks like grandma a lot, except their coats, manes and tails, and eyes are different colors, but she is very pretty.

"I've missed you too Mom!" Fluttershy hugged Honey Dew back around the neck and both nuzzled each other with their cheeks. After breaking the hug she beamed at her mom "Mom, I'd like to meet my special little one." She looked to the side and motioned for Toby to come to her "Mom, I would like for you to meet my precious and wonderful son, Toby. Toby this is Honey Dew, your grandmother." She smiled warmly down at him and back at her mom.

He gave a wave of his hand "Hi grandma, I'm Toby!" He looked up at her with a soft smile.

She immediately gasped and her eyes lit up as she laid them upon her new grandson "Aww… Fluttershy, he is absolutely adorable!" She pressed her hooves together in joy, and then opened them "Come here pumpkin, let your grandma give you a hug!" She beamed and waved her hooves, motioning for him to come to her.

Toby looked up at Fluttershy who gave him a nod of reassurance and he walked forward, only to be swallowed up in a big, warm embrace from Honey Dew. She would lay her chin on his shoulder "Aren't you just the cutest little thing I ever did meet?!" She nuzzled his cheek, causing the child to blush.

He giggled "Thank you grandma. You are very pretty just like Momma." He lifted his head back to give her a soft smile.

Fluttershy blushed "Well sweetheart, I do get my looks from my mom." She reached a hoof to rub at his back warmly.

Honey Dew released her embrace on Toby after a couple minutes and stroked at the top of his head "I'm so happy to meet you Toby, and I hope I'll be a great grandmother for you." She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Soon Iron Hoof came trotting up to the three and looked at Fluttershy first "How about giving your old man a hug?" He put their baggage down as Fluttershy trotted up to him and hugged at his neck tightly.

"Hey dad, I've missed you!" She smiled happily and kissed at his cheek "How have you been? You haven't been working too hard in Trottingham have you?" She pulled back and looked at him with a little concern.

Iron simply chuckled "Ha… me overworking myself, never. I'm just as fine and dandy as when I was a young colt, so don't worry about me sugarplum." He gave her a reassuring smile "Now, where is this grandson of mine?" He gave a smirk and looked around.

Fluttershy giggled as she silently motioned for Toby to come over and Honey Dew gave the child a soft nod. Toby walked over to his mom "Here he is Dad. I would like to introduce to your grandson, Toby." She wrapped a hoof around his shoulders as Iron turned fully around to look.

Once he looked down to notice Toby, a look of curiously etched across his face "Oh, well hello there young lad." He gave the child a smirk and a pat on the head.

Toby giggled and blush as he looked up at the stallion "Hi grandpa!"He said happily and walked back over to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy smiled warmly down at him and kissed the top of his head. She looked at her parents "How about we go take your luggage to our home first, then we can go get something to eat? I'm sure you two must be hungry after a long train ride." She looked down at Toby "Sweetheart, if it isn't too much trouble would you like to help carry your grandma's luggage and I will get dad's?" She stroked at the top of his head.

He looked up at her and nodded "Oh okay Momma." He gave her a soft smile and walked over to Iron Badge "I'll take grandma's luggage for you grandpa." He gently took Honey's luggage by the handle and lifted it up to his side.

Iron smiled softly down at him "Well thank you my lad." He ruffled at Toby's head with a hoof. Although he was being nice toward Toby on the outside, a constant and worrisome thought kept streaming through his mind _He doesn't seem too dangerous like the humans I read about in that book back home, but I better just keep my eye on him to make sure he doesn't try to bring any harm to my daughter._

"Well that is truly sweet of you my own little honey bee!" Honey Dew gently nuzzled Toby's cheek.

Fluttershy had her dad's luggage on her back "Well, let's go to the cottage, and then we can go get something for lunch." She gave a warm smile to the three and they exited the train station to head toward the cottage.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac was watering the last bit of crops so they can be nourished by the sun. He smiled proudly at all the hard work he performed since the crack of dawn. He carried the hose back into the barn and hung it up over the hook nailed into the barn wall. While he exited the barn he could see Fluttershy along with his son, and her parents trotting up the hill toward the farm.

"Hi Papa Big Mac!" Toby said happily as he ran up to the red stallion and gave him a hug by laying his arms up against his chest.

He chuckled and wrapped a foreleg around Toby's back. He smiled warmly down at him "Hey there big guy, how are you doing?" He reached up and ruffled at his hair.

Toby giggled and smiled up at him warmly "I'm doing good Papa Big Mac, how are you?" He released the hug and stood by his side.

"Ah'm doing alright buddy." He chuckled again and looked up to see Fluttershy "Howdy Miss Fluttershy, good afternoon to you." He gave a blushing smile.

Fluttershy blushed "Hello Big Mac, you know you don't have to call me Miss Fluttershy anymore." She giggled and cleared her throat "Big Mac, I would like for you to meet my parents." She motioned toward the two with her wing "My mom, Honey Dew, and my dad, Iron Badge." She then looked at her parents "Mom, Dad, I would like for you two to meet my soon to be husband, Big Macintosh Apple." She beamed with joy.

Big Mac bowed his head and cleared his "Good afternoon Mister Iron Badge and Miss Honey Dew, it is an honor to meet ya both. Ah am Big Macintosh, and welcome to my home of Sweet Apple Acres." He gave them a warm smile, but inside his heart was beating like a drum being in the presence of his future wife's parents.

"Well my fine fellow, it is great to meet you too. I can sense that you have a good head on your shoulders and also by the looks of your farm here, you're a hard worker. I like that in stallions." Iron gave Big Mac a smirk and reached out his hoof as Big Mach reached out his they both shook.

"And you certainly are a handsome catch too." Honey Dew giggled and blushed as she winked at Fluttershy "Don't let this one get away Fluttershy, he certainly is a gentlecolt too showing such great manners." She gave both of them a warm smile as Iron simply rolled his eyes at his wife's giddiness.

Fluttershy giggled "Don't worry Mom, I don't plan on letting him go. We love each other and we love our dear son." She turned to look down at Toby who stood between the two and they wrapped both forelegs around his shoulders.

_He is a fine stallion indeed and for my daughter, he is perfect I can say. However, I'm still unsure why she would choose to adopt a non-pony for a son instead of a normal colt or filly. I'm going to have to have a talk with her about it alone._ Iron let his thoughts dissipate as he looked at Big Mac "Well my future son-in-law, what do you say about giving us a tour around your farm?"

"Alright Mister Iron Badge, Ah would be more than happy to." A proud smile crept across Big Mac's muzzle "Follow me and Ah'll take ya both to the apple orchard first where we grow our own fresh, juicy apples." They nodded in agreement as Fluttershy leaned down for Toby to climb up onto her back. The five exited the barn and started their way to the orchard.

After taking them through the entirety of the ranch, Big Mac led the group back to the Apples' home "Well Mr. and Mrs. Shy, what did yall think of Sweet Apple Acres?" He gave a hopeful smile.

"Well my boy, like I said before, I see that you and your family are hard working, but after experiencing all that you do, I can say that is an understatement. You and your family have done very well for yourselves with this farm and you all should be proud of yourselves." Iron patted Big Mac on his back "And by the way Big Mac, no need to call me Mister. Dad would be just fine with me." He chuckled.

Big Mac chuckled in return "Well shucks, haha… thanks Dad." He then looked at Honey Dew "And what did ya think of the farm Miss Honey Dew?"

"Now, now dear, just like my sugar dumpling, you don't have to call me Miss either. You can just call me mom, and your farm is absolutely beautiful and I am very proud of the hard work that you and your family have put into it." Honey Dew gave him a warm smile and patted at his cheek.

Big Mac couldn't help but blush at the comments made by both of Fluttershy's parents about the farm "Thanks.. Mom!" He smiled proudly and turned to face his house "Ah would introduce you to the rest of the Apple clan, but they went to visit my little sister's cousin and her family in Manehatten."

"I hope Aunt Applejack, Granny Smith, and Big Sister Applebloom have fun visiting Babs Seed." Toby smiled happily as he sat on Fluttershy's back.

Iron Badge couldn't help but look at the child curiously _Aunt? Big Sister? Gosh, even Fluttershy's friends it seems to have come to consider this creature about of their family._ He cleared his throat "Fluttershy my dear, could I maybe speak to you for a minute in private?"

A look of confusion swept across Fluttershy's face "Um… okay Dad.' She leaned down for Toby to climb off her back and gave him a kiss on the forehead "We'll be right back sweetheat. You just stay here with your papa and grandma okay?"

Toby smiled up at her softly "Okay Momma." He walked over to join Honey Dew and Big Mac.

"Yall can go talk in the house if yall would like to." Big Mac opened the door for them and they nodded as they trotted inside.

Iron Badge looked up and around the homey place of the Apples "Well, it sure does feel cozy and welcoming in here, if I do say so myself." He breathed in the fresh air of the home and exhaled.

Fluttershy nodded in agreement "Yes, Applejack and her family's home is always welcoming." She then looked at her dad nervously "Dad, what is it that you would like to talk about? If it's about Big Mac and I getting married, I'm sorry but…" She felt him gently place a hoof against her lips.

"No my dear, it's not that. I quite like Big Mac, and I'm happy that you chose a hard working and noble stallion to marry." He gave her a warm, reassuring smile.

She reached up with a hoof to scratch at the back of her head "Well Dad, if it isn't about Big Mac or us getting married,then what is this about?" She looked at him confused.

Iron turned his head to the side and let out a heavy sigh "I'm just going to be frank about this dear, but why in the world of Equestria would you adopt a creature that is not a pony? I mean why couldn't you adopt a real colt or filly instead of this human." He turned to look at her and saw a look of pure shock on her face.

She gasped and placed a hoof against her chest "Is that what this is all about? Me adopting Toby as my son and him not being a pony?!" Her tone rose a bit "Dad, why would you ask me such a question like that? I thought you liked Toby or it seemed that way when you and Mom arrived." She placed her hoof on the floor and looked at him disapprovingly.

He closed his eyes and took in yet another deep breath, and exhaled. He looked at her worriedly "I do dear, it's just I'm afraid of what he will become when he grows up. You see Fluttershy, I've read about humans once your mom and I received your letter, and they are told to be cruel to animals. They slaughter them and use them as sources of food, clothes, and other uses."

Outside, Big Mac, Toby, and Honey Dew were sharing some apple cider together out in the back at the barn when they could hear what sounded like fussing coming from the kitchen door. Big Mac swallowed at his glass before putting it down on the table they sat at outside "Hey you two, Ah'll be back, Ah am going to go see what's happening."

"Okay Papa Big Mac, me and grandma will be here." He smiled up at him and then at Honey who stroked at his hair gently with a hoof.

Big Mac nodded and trotted toward the house. Once he entered the kitchen he could see Fluttershy on the verge of tears, but with a scowl on her muzzle "Hey now, what's going on with ya two?" He looked at both worriedly and confused.

'Tell him dad, tell your future son-in-law how you feel that our son, your grandson is a danger to us!" She turned her head and a couple tears fell to the floor.

Big Mac looked at his mate confused and then at Iron Badge who reached out a hoof to her "Oh sugar plum, it's nothing like that, I promise. I'm just concerned for you, and what I've read about these humans, I just don't want that happen to you."

"Excuse me Mister Iron Badge… er… Ah mean Dad, but Toby isn't anything like that. He is a very caring, respectful, and kind human child. He wouldn't hurt a fly." He gave a proud smile but frowned as he looked at Fluttershy. He trotted over to her and wrapped his forelegs around her "Shh.. calm down Fluttershy, your dad is just showing some concern, but Ah know he doesn't mean to judge Toby like that, do ya Dad?" He looked at Iron Badge with a hopeful smile.

He shook his head "Of course not dear, I just think it probably would be best if you would've adopted a colt or filly instead. It would be much easier on you two if there are two ponies with a child that is actually a pony and not a foreign creature."

Fluttershy gasped and lifted her head from against Big Mac's chest and looked at her father with disappointment "What?!"

The yell caused Honey Dew to jump a bit _Oh gosh, what is going on in there?_ She turned to look at Toby "Hey honey, how about you stay here and I'll be right back? I'm going to go see what your momma and grandpa is talking about, okay?" She gave him a warm smile.

He nodded as a little worried look formed in his eyes "Okay grandma, I'll stay out here." She smiled warmly at him and then trotted to the house.

As he sat outside for a few minutes, Toby grew extremely concerned of what was happening with his new grandpa and his Momma. Being curious, he got up from the table and carefully walked toward the house. When he got close enough, he quietly snuck to the side of the kitchen door to listen to what the adults were talking about.

"Iron Badge, I'm truly appalled that you would speak of such a precious child like Toby in that manner." Honey Dew shook her head disapprovingly "So what if when he grows up to be an older human, I'm sure he would keep that same kindness and care in him that he greeted us at the train station."

Toby smiled softly to himself as he heard his grandmother's words about him, but what he heard next would shatter his heart.

"Honey dear, I don't mean to judge the boy in any harsh way, but if our daughter would have adopted a colt or filly, then maybe I wouldn't have to worry so much about her maybe getting hurt."

_Grandpa thinks I'll hurt Momma, because I'm a human. I would never hurt Momma, I love her_. Toby felt tears form in his eyes as he slowly opened the door and spoke out shakily "S-so you don't like me, do you grandpa?" His little lips quivered as the room fell silent and the others gasped at seeing the child.

"Oh young lad, no it's not that. I like you Toby, it's. just…" He was cut off with gently as the boy raised a hand.

"I-It's okay grandpa, I understand." He looked toward Fluttershy "I-I'm sorry Momma, that I'm not a pony." He let go of the door and he ran from the house up the dirt path.

"TOBY!" Fluttershy cried out and then turned toward Iron Badge "See what you did now Dad! I hope you are proud of yourself!" She said angrily as fresh hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at Big Mac "Big Mac dear, I got…" He gently silenced her with a hoof on her lips.

"Don't worry my love, you go comfort our son and I'll talk to your father." Fluttershy gave a tearful and sad smile as she galloped out of the house in search of her heartbroken son. Big Mac turned toward Iron and Honey "Dad, ya might want to take a seat and listen to me. Ah got to tell ya about how Fluttershy found Toby and how he came to be apart of our family."

Honey Dew just stood there appalled, disappointed, and sad "I can't believe you said that Iron! How could you break a child's heart like that? Who cares if he is not a pony, he is still a child, and needs a loving family in his life." She shook her head disapprovingly as she took a seat at the table and looked at Big Mac "Okay Big Mac, tell us Toby's story. Come sit dear!" She turned to Iron and pointed at the seat next to her.

Iron sighed heavily and trotted next to his wife who bore a hole through him.

Outside away from the house Toby was sitting up against the base of an apple tree with his knees hugged to his chest and his head buried in his lap. He shook with sobs _Why would grandpa or Mister Iron Badge say stuff like that about me? I could never hurt Momma, Papa, or any of my family. I love them all so much and I just want them to love me_. He continued to cry until he heard the voice of his mother.

"Toby sweetheart, where are you?" Fluttershy was trotting through the row of apple trees looking for him _Oh dear, where could he be at? How could dad say those awful things about my precious little one? I know his heart is in the right place, worrying about me, but sometimes he makes me so mad at him, being overprotective_. Her thoughts disappeared as she could hear sobbing. She trotted in the direction of the sobbing until she found Toby sitting at the base of the tree.

Her heart broke at seeing her son like this as she carefully trotted and sat down beside him. She wrapped a wing around his shaking form and pulled him gently into her side. She leaned her head down to nuzzle at the top of his head "Shh… shh…. sweetheart, please don't cry." She rubbed at his back soothingly with her wing.

He slowly lifted his head up from his lap to look up at her, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He sniffled "M-Momma, why did grandpa say those things about me? I won't ever want to hurt you Momma, I love you!" He reached out his arms and hugged at her side.

Fluttershy felt tears of her own form in her eyes as she hugged him with her wing and kissed the top of his head "Shh… I love you too sweetheart. I know you won't ever hurt me Toby, my dad is sometimes just overprotective of me though, but what he said was not true at all."

He lifted his head up, his tears calming down a little and he sniffled "Really Momma?" He gave a hopeful smile.

She gave him a warm, reassuring one as she stroked his hair with her free hoof "Of course Toby. You are my son, and as I've told you before, no matter if you are a pony or not, you will always be my precious little one, and I'll always love you with all my heart!" She kissed his forehead and he hugged her again at her side. She returned the hug and they shared it for a few moments.

Suddenly Iron Badge, along with Honey Dew and Big Mac trotted over to the tree. A look of guilt was etched on Iron's face as he saw the child snuggled up to his mother sniffling. A heavy sigh escaped his lips "Fluttershy dear, Toby, could I maybe sit with you?"

Fluttershy looked at him apprehensively, but nodded "Yes dad you can." Her and Toby moved over to make room for him as the other two sat on the side of the tree.

Iron sat down and took in a deep breath "My beautiful daughter, I would like to apologize for those cruel things I've said about you adopting this precious child." He reached over and gently patted Toby on the side."And Toby my lad, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive an old pony for such harsh words. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you by just what I've read in some books. I'm truly sorry to both of you." He looked at his daughter and his new grandson with a hopeful yet sad smile.

Fluttershy reached up with one foreleg to hug at him around his neck while keeping the other wrapped around the child "Oh dad, I forgive you." She allowed a couple tears to flow down her cheeks and kissed at his cheek.

Toby gently stood up and walked over to him,, and gave him a gentle hug around a foreleg. He looked up at him with a soft smile and sniffled "I forgive you too grandpa. I love you, and I would never hurt Momma or any of my family."

Iron felt tears sting at his eyes as he wrapped a foreleg around Toby "I know Toby, and I love you too my grandson!" He spoke proudly and rubbed his hoof up and down the child's back.

Honey Dew's heart melted at the sight and sighed happily. She looked at Big Mac, and then at her daughter "I'm proud of you Iron dear. Now, you know what this means since your father and I are here my beautiful butterfly?" She looked at Fluttershy.

"What is that mom?" She asked curiously yet with a soft smile on her muzzle.

Honey trotted up to her and hugged her warmly "This means that it's time for us to plan for you and my future son-in-law's wedding!" She beamed and a joyful laugh was shared among the five.

With Iron Badge forgiven, and him accepting Toby as his grandson, the five sat atop of the hill where the apple tree was. A smile of warmth and joy was etched on each of their faces as they looked out at the horizon to watch the slow descent of Celestia's sun.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quiet, calm morning in Ponyville while Celestia's sun was just starting to ascend in the early morning indigo sky. The song of the morning birds drifted along the morning breeze bringing a feeling of peace among the ponies who were enjoying a morning stroll. Some merchants were setting up their stands in the town square as they prepared to open up to sell their products

Inside the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was wide awake putting the final touches on both Fluttershy's wedding dress and Big Mac's tuxedo. Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she concentrated hard on making the completed designs absolutely perfect. After adding the veil, her work was done and a smile of pride crept across her muzzle.

_It took a whole month, but I'm finally done with designing Fluttershy and Big Mac's wedding attire. They look absolutely marvelous, but I hope Fluttershy will love her wedding dress and Big Mac will love his tux, because they both deserve the best for this momentous occasion. Also, my darling little nephew will look absolutely debonair in his suit that I decided to make for him. _

A shade of pink washed over her cheeks as she beamed with joy _Oh, I can't wait to reveal my designs to them. For now, I got to start getting to work on mine and the girls' dresses if we're going to be Fluttershy's mare maids. _She giggled as she carefully placed the finished wedding dress and tux to the side _Hm… I wonder what the others are probably doing to prepare for such a glorious union._

At the Golden Oaks Library, Twilight started to stir in her sleep as the rays of sunlight drifted through the massive tree's balcony window. A soft smile formed on her muzzle as the warmth of the sun washed over her and she let out a slight yawn. She carefully sat up in her bed and stretched out her forelegs and wings.

She climbed out of her bed and stretched out her hind legs before trotting over to Spike's basket. A smile of warmth etched on her face as she watched her son's form rise and fall as he slept. After realizing how much the baby dragon means to her back at the Crystal Empire, Twilight promised to lessen up on Spike's chores, allow him to join in on the fun and gatherings with her and her friends, and treat him as true member of her family.

Tenderly, she reached a hoof up to stroke at the frills on top of his head "Spike sweetheart, it's time to wake up." She leaned her head down to nuzzle at his cheek.

The baby dragon let out a yawn and blinked his eyes open to see the warm, smiling face of his mom. He stretched out his arms and returned the smile "Good morning Mom, what time is it?" He carefully crawled out of the other side of his basket and stood up.

"Well Spike, it's seven o' clock which I know that's earlier than we usually wake up, but we have a busy day ahead of us." She gave a giggle and blush "But first I thought of making breakfast this morning while you relax for a little bit, how does that sound?"

"Oh that sounds great mom,but are you sure? You know I love being your assistant and I don't mind making breakfast." He looked at her with a soft smile and twiddled his claws together.

She let out another giggle and nodded "I'm sure Spike. Besides, I'm going to write a letter to Princess Celestia after we eat and I'm going to need you to send it." She gave him a kiss on the forehead "Now let's go eat something good."She levitated him onto her back and turned to trot downstairs.

Once they got down to the bottom, she levitated him over to his chair and sat him gently down on it "Now my number one assistant and son, what would you like for breakfast?" She turned to trot into the kitchen, but listened to what he wanted first.

He placed a claw finger to his chin and thought "Oh, I know. Will it be too much mom if you can fix some hay cakes with some sapphires in them?" He gave a hopeful smile.

She nodded "Of course sweetheart, you just wait here and I shall return shortly." She gave him a playful wink and trotted into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Twilight returned with two plates of hay cakes, hay bacon, and glasses of apple juice. She topped Spike's hay cakes with maple syrup and sapphire gem sprinkles which Rarity was happy to give her. She had a pat of butter and also maple syrup on hers "Here we go Spike, I hope you like them." She gave him a smile as she levitated his plate before him as she sat down in her chair.

Taking one bite out of his hay cakes, the baby dragon let out a comforted and happy sigh "Mm… these are terrific mom! I think you did great for fixing breakfast for the first time." He chuckled as he ate at his food.

A giggle escaped her lips "Well thank you very much Spike, I'm glad you approve of them. I hope it's okay, but I added a little bit of cinnamon to them to add an extra sweet flavor." She winked at him as she chewed at her breakfast.

Once they were done, she gathered their empty dishes with her magic and levitated them into the kitchen to be washed. She washed them herself before trotting back into the living room "Okay Spike, I'm going to be upstairs writing the letter to Princess Celestia. If somepony comes just let them in and I'll be back down in just a couple minutes." Spike gave a salute of his claw, earning a tender kiss on his forehead before she trotted upstairs.

While she was upstairs, Spike decided to catch up on reading one of his Power Ponies magazines. After a couple minutes passed, he heard the hoofsteps of his mom coming down the stairs and he looked to see her with a scroll levitating in front of her. He closed his magazine and sat from his chair "Ready for me send the letter Mom?"

She nodded "Yes I am Spike, and I also made a checklist for us to follow today." She levitated the scroll over to the baby dragon and he grasped it in his claw, and blew his flame over it. After the flame died down, the scroll was gone and Twilight stroked his frills "Thank you sweetheart. Now let's see, what is first on our checklist." She unrolls the checklist scroll and examines it "Aha… Spike, I know you're going to love this." She levitates the list in front of the baby dragon.

His eyes immediately went wide and he blushed heavily "YAY! We get to go see Rarity first!" He beamed with excitement as Twilight let out a giggle and patted him on the head.

She levitated him onto his back "Let's go lover boy." She giggled as she opened the door and trotted out of the library.

At Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia was trotting back into her bed chambers after raising the sun when a scroll suddenly appeared before her. A surprised look washed over her face _Oh, a letter from Twilight Sparkle. I wonder what she wrote to me about today. _She used her magic to unroll the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I have some exciting news, and I hope that you and Princess Luna will be a part of such a happy occasion. As you know, last month when we were at the Crystal Empire awaiting on the return of Toby from the other world, Applejack's older brother, Big Macintosh asked Fluttershy to marry him. Well, they've decided to have their wedding in a couple weeks, and I thought about no pony better that could reside over the ceremony than yourself._

_Also princess, Applejack discussed with me that she would like to have the wedding on the farm of Sweet Apple Acres. She is planning on inviting most of the Apple Clan to the wedding and I thought it was a great idea to have the wedding there. I hope this will be okay with you, because Fluttershy and Big Mac just want this to be a small wedding with their family and friends. I hope you and Princess Luna consider on attending, because it's going to be such a special day._

_Your fellow princess,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

__A smile of joy crept across her muzzle as Luna trotted into the bed chambers "Good morning Tia." The princess of the night bowed her head and noticed the joyful expression on her sister's face "My dear sister, what has you so bubbly today?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Here Lulu, read this!" Celestia levitated the scroll in front of Luna.

After she read the letter, the same expression of joy swept over her face "Oh, I can see how this makes you giddy Tia. I would love to attend the wedding, but how do you we think we should prepare for it ourselves sister?" She looked at Celestia curiously.

Celestia slowly paced back and forth "Hmm… well, they want it to just be family and friends at the wedding, so I think with us just being in attendance will be enough. I'm sure Twilight and the other Elements of Harmony are doing their own stuff to prepare for the ceremony."

Luna nodded in agreement "You're right Tia, so do you think we should go pick out our dresses we are going to wear?" Celestia gave a nod as the two royal sisters turned and trotted out of her bed chambers.

In the home of Fluttershy and her son, Honey Dew was up fixing breakfast for everyone as well as figuring out what to get for Fluttershy on her wedding day. While she was cooking Iron Badge trotted into the kitchen and snuggled up beside her "Good morning dear. Mm… that sure does smell good, what are you fixing?" He kissed her cheek.

She blushed and giggled at his affection "Good morning honey. Oh, it's just some fried eggs with hay bacon for you, me, and Fluttershy, and two slices of toasts with butter for our precious grandson." She gave him a kiss in return on his cheek "Oh Iron Badge, I'm so excited about our beautiful butterfly and her mate's wedding!"

Iron Badge simply chuckled "I know you are sweetheart and I am too. I'm kind of nervous though in giving our daughter away." He turned his head away and sighed heavily before turning back to look at his wife "It's just still difficult to see my baby girl all grown up and now she is about to be married. Is that bad of me as a father to feel that way?" He gave a small frown.

After making sure the eggs were cooked well enough, Honey Dew got a few plates to put the eggs and hay bacon on. She then turned toward her husband and stroked at his mane "No honey, that does not make you a bad father. It makes you a father who is concerned for the well being of your baby girl, but also a little afraid of letting another stallion take care of her." She then gave him a sympathetic glare "But dear, you've got to allow her to grow up and live her life the way she feels is good for her. And I believe living together with Big Macintosh and Toby is what makes her happy." She gave him a kiss on his forehead.

He smiled warmly at her reassurance "You're right my love, I'm proud of the grown mare that my baby girl has turned into and the decisions she's made I can see has made her truly happy." He kisses Honey Dew on the lips.

Suddenly they heard hoof steps approaching and they turned to see Fluttershy trot into the kitchen. The shy pegasus gave her parents a warm smile "Good morning mom and dad." She sniffed the air "Mm… breakfast smells good Mom, but you know you didn't have to cook, you two are guests here."

"Oh sweetie, I know we're your guests, but I just wanted to fix breakfast this time for my precious butterfly and my dear little grandson." Honey Dew smiled warmly at her daughter, but noticed that Toby wasn't with her "Speaking of Toby, where is he?"

"He's still sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake him, but he'll be down when he wakes up. He always looks so cute when he's sleeping." Fluttershy let out a slight giggle and trotted toward the table.

"I'll just put something over his plate then to keep his food warm." Honey Dew gave a warm smile as she placed the lid to the frying pan she used over the plate. She turned back toward Fluttershy as her and Iron Badge trotted to the table "Are you excited my dear for your wedding? I know I am and your father is!" The mare beamed.

Fluttershy blushed "Well Mom, yes I am! I can't wait to be the wife of Big Mac so we can share our lives together!" She beamed as big as her mom "And Toby having both me and his Papa is extra joyful!"

Soon the three could hear footsteps approaching as Toby walked into the kitchen. He greeted them with a soft smile "Good morning Momma, Grandma, and Grandpa." He walked over to Fluttershy and gave her a hug by laying his arms against her barrel and laid his head on her shoulder.

She smiled warmly and wrapped a foreleg around his form "Good morning sweetie, are you hungry?" She kissed the top of her head and rubbed at his back tenderly.

He let out a soft sigh and looked up "Yes Momma I am. What are we having?" He turned to look at his grandparents.

"Well my precious grandson, I've fixed you two fried eggs with toast with butter and jelly. I hope that's okay." Honey Dew trotted toward him and kissed his forehead.

"That sounds yummy grandma!" He smiled happily and sat down beside Fluttershy.

Honey Dew trotted over to the counter to retrieve his plate and brought it over to the table "Here you go Toby, I hope you enjoy them." She gave her grandson a warm smile and stroked at the top of his head gently.

While they were eating, Toby enjoying his breakfast, he looked at Fluttershy with a hopeful smile "Momma, after I eat, could I maybe go outside? I want to go to the park for a little while."

She looked at him curiously, but gave him a warm smile "Of course sweetheart." She stroked at his hair "You just be careful when you do go out and if you get hurt, you come home right away, okay?" He gave her a nod as he went back to eating at his breakfast.

At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was enjoying a time of rest and relaxation by drinking some a cup of freshly brewed mint tea. A sigh of relief escaped her lips _I do declare that those two designs was the toughest I've had to create yet. However, I believe they will be perfect on Fluttershy and Big Mac. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door _Hmm.. I wonder who that could be. _ She set her cup on the table and trotted out into the living room to the door.

When she opened the door Twilight and Spike were standing there with warm smiles on their faces "Hi Rarity, how are you doing on this fine day?" Twilight beamed while Spike hopped off her back.

"Well good morning darlings, I'm doing wonderful. Would you two like to come in?" She gave a warm smile as she stepped to the side to let them in "Hello my Spikey-Wikey." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as soon as he entered.

This caused the baby dragon to blush and giggle "I'm doing good milady, thank you." He beamed with joy.

She patted the top of his head "That is good dear, and how about you Twilight, how are you?"She looked at the princess as she shut the door.

"Doing great Rarity. In fact, Spike and I decided to check up on how everypony is doing with the wedding preparations. And the first thing on our checklist is to check on how the dress and suit are coming along." Twilight levitated the checklist in front of her.

With a soft sigh and a smile of pride, Rarity gave a firm nod "They are both completed and ready for the big day. Would you two like to come and take a peek at them?" The two guests nodded and Rarity led them upstairs toward her room.

As they approached her bedroom, Rarity looked at Twilight and Spike "Okay darlings, close your eyes, because I want the revealing to be momentous." She giggled as Twilight and Spike obliged by closing their eyes. Rarity smirked as she used her magic to levitate the covers that were hiding the dress and suit over onto the bed. She beamed and turned back toward the two "Okay you two, open your eyes!"

When Twilight and Spike opened their eyes, they gasped at the sight of the wedding attires. Twilight blinked her eyes "WoW Rarity, they are beautiful!" A wide grin spread across her muzzle "You've done an amazing job with them, and I'm sure Fluttershy and Big Mac will love them!" She gave the fashionista hug around her neck.

"Yeah Rarity, they are great!" Spike gave a blushing smile while giving her a small round of applause.

Rarity gave a bow of her head as she placed the covers back over the dress and suit "Why thank you Spike darling. Trust me, these two were probably the two hardest designs I've ever worked on, but it's all worth in the end. To see two of my best friends getting married in the attire that I made just fills my heart with joy and pride!" She beamed excitedly.

"I know, we can't wait for the wedding either!" Twilight fluttered her wings happily and Spike nodded in agreement "Speaking of which, the next item on our agenda is going to see how Pinkie Pie is doing with the wedding cake. Would you like to join us?"

"That sounds delightful dears, I would love to come along. If we know Pinkie, I'm sure her idea for the wedding cake is extravagant." She blushed and giggled. She cleared her throat "Anyways, shall we go see our pink party friend?" She smirked as the three turned to trot out of her bedroom to exit the boutique.

At the Ponyville park, Toby was sitting atop of the hill that looked over the park. He sat with his knees up to his chest and laid his head on his lap. He sighed heavily _I wish I knew what to get Momma for her and Papa Big Mac's wedding. _After a few seconds he smiled happily _I know exactly what to give Momma, but I hope Auntie Rarity won't mind making it for me. _He carefully stood up and started to walk toward the town.

Just like Rarity, inside Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was putting the last finishing touches on the cake she decided to make for the special event. After she completed it she breathed a sigh of relief _Whew… I love baking cakes, cookies, and cupcakes, but this… this was a doozy to out doozy all doozies! _She beamed with pride as she heard the bell in front being rung. Being very careful not to damage the cake she gently moved it into the big spacious cooler in the back of the sweet shop.

She hopped to the front when she spotted Twilight, Spike, and Rarity "Hi guys! What are you doing here on this wonderfully, sunny, sunny sun day today?!" She beamed joyfully as the three let out a light-hearted chuckle.

"Well Pinkie, Spike and I worked on a checklist of how the wedding preparations are going. We just came from visiting Rarity, and her designs for the wedding attire are beautiful!" She gave Rarity a wink "And now we came to see how the cake is coming along."

"Oh, I'm all done with it! But I'm not letting anypony see it until the wedding, I want it to be a huge, humongous, enormous surprise!" She spread out her forelegs to show how big of a surprise she wants her cake to be.

Rarity made a pouty face "But Pinkie, I showed my wedding dress and suit, why can't you show your cake?" 

"Oh you silly willy, because it's a super, duper, uper secret!" She giggled and blushed with glee.

"We understand Pinkie, we won't pressure you into revealing the cake." Twilight gave a nod of assurance as well did Spike. She looked at her checklist and checked cake off "Well, if you would like to join us Pinkie, the next thing we need to get done is to check up on how Sweet Apple Acres is looking since the wedding is going to take place there."

"Okie dokie lokie, that sounds like funny fun fun!" She giggled and bounced in place.

Soon the door to the shop opened and walked in Toby. The four gave him a warm smile "Hi there my cutie wutie of a nephew!" Pinkie zoomed up to the child and scooped him up in her forelegs and brought him in for a big hug "How are you doing Toby Woby?" She nuzzled his cheek.

He giggled and blushed "I'm doing good Auntie Pinkie Pie." He hugged her around her neck as they embraced for a little bit longer. Pinkie then set him down on the ground and he looked at Rarity "Auntie Rarity, can I ask you something?"

Rarity smiled warmly at him and nodded "Of course precious, what could I do for you my darling nephew?" He walked up to her and motioned for her to lean her head down. She obliged as he whispered into her ear. A warm grin crept across her muzzle after he was done "Oh my, that sounds like a marvelous idea Toby. What do you say we go back to my place and we can get started?" He nodded and hugged her neck.

"Thank you Auntie Rarity so much!" He said happily as he gently released the hug. He then turned to the others "I'm sorry that I'm being a little bit secretive, but I want you all to be surprised at Momma and Papa Big Mac's wedding."

"That's alright buddy, we understand. I know I can't wait to see what you have in store for a wedding gift." Spike gave him a thumbs up.

"That's right Toby, I'm sure we all will be very surprised at what you have in mind." Twilight gave her nephew a warm smile.

"Well darlings, we shall be leaving, but may you all have a marvelous day." She smiled warmly and then looked at Toby "Ready to go dear?" He nodded. They waved a hoof and hand to the others before exiting Sugarcube Corner.

While everything seemed going fine and good during this beautiful day, down below in the dark depths of Tartarus, the shadow of King Sombra slowly drifted along the air. He bared a strong, focused glare in his eyes as he approached the gate _Knowing that brawn for brains of a centaur as I do, he should be willing to go along with my plan. Besides, he could rule half of Equestria with me. _

"Lord Tirek, I command thee to come forth and face me!" Soon the shadow form would change into the king's true, full unicorn form "Open the gate for me you oversized billy goat!"

The ground below Sombra's hooves started to shake "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, hold your mane for a second." The rumbling voice of the centaur could be heard as he approached the gate. He looked down to see the king "Oh it's you Sombra, what in the lowly world of Equestria do you want?" He sneered.

"First off you bearded bull, let me in and I shall tell you about a proposition I have for you that I believe you cannot refuse." A sly smirk crept across the dark unicorn's muzzle.

As he scratched at his chin, Tirek grinned wickedly "Hmm.. very interesting indeed my twisted friend. I'll tell you what, I'll let you in and listen to your offer, but if I don't like then you must stay here for eternity." He let out a lowly chuckle.

Sombra simply rolled his eyes "Fine, now let me in!" He stomped a hoof against the ground as the gates magically opened.

"Well by means my liege, you may enter." Tirek bowed sarcastically as he shut the gates back as soon as Sombra entered. He looked down at the dark king "Follow me to my chambers and we may discuss your offer." He grunted and trotted forward.

Sombra rolled his eyes once again _Oh don't worry my buffoon of a friend, you shall fall under my persuasion. _He let out a low chuckle to himself as he followed Tirek.

Above ground, Twilight and Spike returned home after bidding farewell to their friends "Well mom, it looks like everything is taken care of on our checklist. Boy, Applejack sure did pick the perfect spot for the wedding, didn't she?" He lightly chuckled as they entered the library.

"Yes it is Spike. I think the clearing in the middle of the apple orchard will occupy all of the Apples that are invited and Fluttershy's family. However, I think it's only going to be her mother and father who will be in attendance for her, I don't think she has other family." She scratched at her mane.

"Who!" Owlowiscious flew down from above in Twilight's bedroom and landed on his perch. The two smiled at the owl.

"Hello buddy, did you enjoy your day all alone here at the library?" Spike chuckled and walked up to him, and patted him on the head.

"Who!" Owlowiscious chirped and blinked his eyes at Spike.

Twilight giggled "It sounds like you did." She stroked at his head feathers and let out a yawn "Well Spike, are you ready to go to bed? I'm exhausted after such a long day today." She blinked her eyes tiredly.

Spike let out an exaggerated yawn "Yes I am too Mom. Although it was a busy day, I enjoyed being with you." He walked up to Twilight and hugged her foreleg.

Twilight blushed and kissed the top of his head "I enjoyed being with you too son, I love you." She wrapped a wing around the baby dragon and levitated him onto her back "Let's go to bed."

Inside the cottage of Fluttershy, the pegasus was tucking her son into bed "Did you have a good day today sweetheart?" She gave him a warm smile as she reached up a hoof to stroke his hair.

"Yes I did Momma. I spent some time with Auntie Rarity, and she made a beautiful dress for you for your and Papa Big Mac's wedding. I think you'll like it." He blushed and giggled as he wiggled under the covers to get comfortable.

"I bet I will too sweetie, because your Auntie Rarity always make great designs." She leaned in and kissed his forehead "It's time for bed now my precious little one. Goodnight Toby, I love you." She nuzzled his cheek tenderly.

"I love you too Momma, goodnight." He smiled softly as he let out a soft yawn. Fluttershy smiled warmly at the sight and carefully trotted out of his bedroom.

After she left, Toby very quietly climbed out of the bed and walked over to his hoodie that he folded up and laid on his dresser. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small, polished wooden box. He smiled softly down at it _I hope you'll like my gift Momma. _He gave a small kiss on top of the box and placed it back into his hoodie pocket.

He walked over to his bed and climbed in, wiggling underneath the covers. He turned his head to look out at the warm, glowing moon of Princess Luna _Goodnight Auntie Luna. _He let out one last yawn, and closed his eyes to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tartarus_

"Well my meticulously evil king, you sure do offer a very tempting deal. However, I just got to ask you Sombra, why do you need the help of an all powerful lord of the underworld against a mere child?" Lord Tirek scratched at his goat's beard while him and King Sombra sat in his throne room of his underworld palace in Tartarus.

Sombra trotted back and forth before the centaur "That is the problem my oh so massive friend, this boy is not just a mere child that I could easily get rid of. No, no, no, this child possesses a strength that I believe is even more powerful than the Elements of Harmony put together!" His eyes grew wide as he stared at Tirek.

As a sly grin etched across his face Tirek leaned in his throne toward Sombra "Ah… Well enlighten me Somby, but what would that be?" He caressed his beard with curiosity.

Sombra stomped his hoof against the ground in anger "Don't you dare call me that you goat faced imbecile!" He growled in frustration at the nickname the centaur gave him "Yet, to answer your question, the boy possess the strength of pure love. It's his heart that is truly a vessel of true power, and I want to have it for myself." A lowly chuckle escaped his lips.

"Well that sounds like a very well developed and decisive plan my royal friend, but there is one small problem." Tirek held up a finger "How do you plan on us nabbing this child and possessing his heart? We can't just go up to those pesky ponies and say "give us the kid!"." Tirek threw his arms up in the air.

Sombra simply growled with frustration and smacked himself with his hoof"Ugh… that is why I came to you Lord Tirek, because your prison holds someone I think could be very valuable in my plans." He calmed himself "Where are you keeping the once queen of the changeling, Chrysalis?"

"Wait… are you saying you want that weakling to help us conquer Equestria Somby?" Tirek arched an eyebrow as he slowly stood up from his throne"If you wish, follow me." He started to trot forward.

"Don't worry Lord Tirek, once I am done conversing with Chrysalis, she will once again become the powerful queen we need to assist us in overthrowing Celestia, her sister, and her pathetic little subjects." He chuckled but sneered "And I told you not to call me Somby!" Tirek simply chuckled at the king's anger as they trotted toward the underground prison of Tartarus.

Up above in Ponyville Toby was walking up to the warm sun of Celestia shining upon him through his bedroom window. A smile crept across his face as he let out a yawn _Today is Momma and Papa Big Mac's wedding. I'm so happy for both of them, and I hope Momma will like her present I got her_. He climbed out of his bed and walked over to his dresser to pull out the small box that held his gift.

He held it close to his chest as he walked out of his room and across the hall to Fluttershy's _I hope she's awake, I don't want to wake her up if she's sleeping._ Slowly, he opened her bedroom door and took a step inside. A soft whisper escaped his lips "Momma, are you awake?" He stepped inside to see that her bed was empty _She must be downstairs fixing breakfast_. He turned and walked out of her room to head downstairs.

As he approached the living room, all of the animals were already enjoying their morning meals "Good morning everyone, are you all enjoying your breakfast?" He gave them a warm smile and they responded with happy chitters, chirps, and squeaks. He walked into the kitchen, but Fluttershy wasn't there, yet there was a note on the table. He walked over to the table, picked up the letter, and started to read it.

_Dear Toby,_

_I'm so sorry that I'm not there to fix you breakfast or wake you up like I usually do. I feel so awful for leaving you all alone, but your Aunt Rarity asked for me to go over to the boutique early so I can tell her what I think of my dress and to try it on. However, I could never leave my precious little one without him having something for breakfast, so I fixed you a nice fresh-leaf salad with crisp apple slices, diced carrots, and some shredded cheese on top._

_After you are done eating, just make sure to lock the door, and be careful walking over to the boutique. I hope you aren't mad at me Toby, because I would never want to hurt you, I promise. I love you my dear little one!_

_Love,_

_Momma_

Tears stung Toby's eyes as he folded the letter back up _Oh Momma, I could never be mad at you, please don't be sorry. I love you too._ He sniffled as he placed the letter carefully in the pocket of his hoodie and walked over to the fridge. He smiled warmly as there was his salad and he took it out, and walked back over to the table to start enjoying his breakfast.

At the Carousel Boutique Rarity was awaiting for Fluttershy to return to her room wearing her wedding dress. Soon her bedroom door opened and in trotted Fluttershy with a big smile on it "Oh Rarity, I love it! It's absolutely beautiful and it fits just perfectly, thank you!" She beamed as she trotted up to the unicorn.

Rarity giggled and clapped her hooves together "Oh darling, I knew you would! Turn around so we can see it all flow together!"She beamed happily at her friends approval of the dress.

The dress was an all summer yellow with light pink butterfly wings in triangular format on each side of the dress' flank. Sewn in emerald green gems were used to create the collar, and the veil was a light yellow with a the head piece made of small yellow, pink, and green flowers The train of the dress was a foot long and flowed smoothly behind the dress

Rarity clapped with glee "Oh Fluttershy dear, you're going to look so lovely in your dress today! You will indeed be a marvelous bride, and Big Macintosh will be a handsome groom when he puts his suit on.

"I know, I think he will look very nice in it as well. I also…" Fluttershy was cut off as the bell to the boutique rung "Oh, that must be Toby." She gave a soft smile and trotted to the door "Sweethere, we're upstairs!"

The young boy walked upstairs toward his Aunt Rarity's room and as soon as he saw his mom in her wedding dress his mouth hung open in a big smile "Oh Momma, you look very pretty!" He gave a small round of applause as he looked at Rarity "You did a great job Aunt Rarity!"He walked over to give the white mare a hug.

Rarity smiled warmly down at him and wrapped a foreleg around him "Thank you my darling nephew! Your momma is going to look beautiful at the wedding!" She gave Fluttershy a wink as she ran her hoof through Toby's hair "Oh, and how could I forget to let you try on your outfit for the occasion." She blushed and levitated a protector covered suit over to him "You just go to the washroom and try it on dear. Your momma and I will be waiting to see you in it." She giggled and blushed as Toby took the suit and walked out of her bedroom, and across the hall to the washroom.

Toby returned shortly afterwards dressed in his outfit for the wedding. Unlike his usual suits that Rarity designed for him in the past, this suit was all white with matching white slacks. The interior was made of black velvet, and a black vest completed the finished outfit. He stood at the door and looked at the two mares "It feels nice and comfy Aunt Rarity, but how do I look in it?" He gave a hopeful smile.

"You look handsomely adorable darling!" Rarity beamed and trotted up to him, patting the sides of the outfit with glee "Indeed Toby, you're going to be a wonderful best young man for your Papa Big Mac!" She turned toward Fluttershy "What do you think of his suit dear?"

Fluttershy smiled warmly at her son and trotted over to him, gently wrapped a foreleg around him "You look lovely sweetheart." She gave him a kiss on his forehead "Not only will I marry my mate today, but I will have my precious and handsome little one along with us to celebrate this wonderful day!" She smiled brightly.

Rarity nodded in agreement and cleared her throat "I couldn't agree more darlings, but I belive it's time for us to head toward Sweet Apple Acres. I want to make sure that the others are happy with their mares of honor dresses and make sure Sweetie Belle, and her friends have their flower dresses on." She gave both of them smile " You two just go get changed and I'll met you both downstairs." Fluttershy and Toby nodded, and left the room to go change.

At Sweet Apple Acres, while the wedding guests were arriving, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Applejack, and the CMC were all together awaiting on the bride to arrive. They were all dressed in all white mare maid dresses with white, pink, and yellow roses for the head piece of the veil. Spike wore his usual tux with red bowtie and black top hat. The fillies wore the same flower dresses they had during the wedding of Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor.

"Ah hope Rarity gets here soon with Big Mac's suit, he's getting anxious. He's upstairs now Ah bet sweating like a hog on a hot summer's day." Applejack sighed heavily "Ah just this big day for my brother to go off without a hitch, ya know girls?" She looked at the others who nodded in agreement.

Rainbow trotted over to her and patted her on the back "Don't worry AJ, I'm sure they'll be here soon. Besides, I'm going to go out and see what I can get to snack on, because it's going to be a while until we get something to eat." She chuckled and waved a hoof before trotting out of the house.

The others laughed at their friend's anxiousness to fill her belly before the wedding. Pinkie hopped in place with a beaming smile "That reminds me, I got to go and get the cake ready to be sliced and eaten! I can't wait for you guys to see it, it's a super, duper, delicious, and scrumptious cake! Everypony is going to love it!" She waved a hoof at them and hopped off outside to go check on the wedding cake.

"Sis, will it be okay is we go outside too? Ah want to see if Babs got here yet." Applebloom gave a hopeful smile to her sister as the other two fillies nodded and beamed happily.

"Oh, ah right Applebloom, yall can go outside, but just be ready when the ceremony is about to start, do ya hear me?" Applejack stroked Applebloom's mane as the three nodded and galloped outside.

Fluttershy, Rarity, and Toby were approaching the farm as they traveled along the dirt road. Rarity was levitating her suitcase with her mare maid's dress, Fluttershy's wedding dress, and Toby's suit in it "Oh, I'm so excited Fluttershy darling! Soon you're going to be Mrs. Macintosh Apple!" She giggled and blushed.

The shy pegasus simply blushed at the comment "I know, I'm excited too… I'm gonig to be happily married to the stallion… um… that I've always kind of admired ever since I came to Ponyville." She turned her head to the side, blushed a deep shade of pink.

Rarity gasped "WHAT?! You mean you've always liked Big Mac dear?" Fluttershy gave a light nod "How come haven't you said anything to me or any of us?" She looked at Fluttershy curiously.

Fluttershy blushed even deeper "Well….um… I just thought it wasn't that important. Um… besides we were helping protect Equestria that I just felt it wasn't serious enough to tell you girls." She gave a little smile.

Rarity patted her on the back "Pish posh darling, no matter if we was facing those brutes during those times, you know that we would have always had time for each other. If you ever have something else you would like to tell me or the others, just speak up, okay dear?" She gave her a warm smile.

Fluttershy nodded and sighed softly "Okay Rarity, I will."

The three approached the farm to see ranch occupied by ponies a plenty, mostly of the Apple Clan. Fluttershy looked around and spotted her parents conversing with some of the other guests as they waved a their daughter. She returned the wave with a warm smile "Well, I guess everypony's here that is supposed to b here. Let's go find the girls, shall we?" She looked down at Toby with a warm smile and at Rarity who both nodded in agreement.

Soon the three entered into the Apple house to be greeted by their friends with hugs. After greeting each other Rarity cleared her throat "Well girls, would you lik to join us as we get ready for this big day?" They all nodded as Applejack lead the way upstairs.

Fluttershy turned toward Toby and placed a hoof on his shoulder "Sweetheart, your aunts and I are just going to be upstairs getting read, okay? Why don't you stay down here with Spike or maybe you can go outside to see where your big sisters are?" She gave him a warm smile and kissed his forehead.

"Okay Momma." He returned the smile as Rarity levitated his suit over to him.

"Here you go dear, you better go get ready too." She gave him a wink as she gasped "Oh gosh, I almost forgot, Applejack dear, where is your brother at? I got to give him his suit." She looked at the country mare who was at the top of the stairs.

"He should be in the kitchen just getting his mane straightened out and teeth clean and fresh. Ah told him to stay in there until the wedding begins. Ya know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride." She chuckled as Rarity nodded and trotted into the kitchen with Big Mac's tux.

While the girls went upstairs to Applejack's room to help Fluttershy into the dress and fix her up, Toby walked over to the couch in the living room to sit down. He let out a soft sigh and pulled out his gift for Fluttershy out of his hoodie pocket. He held it gently in his hands _Maybe I should give this to her after the wedding. I was hoping to give it to her before, but she is very busy with my aunts that I don't want to mess anything up._

"Hey buddy, is something wrong?" The voice of Spike interrupted the boy's thoughts as Toby looked up to see the baby dragon sit down beside him. Spike placed an arm around his shoulders "You look kind of sad, is everything okay?" He looked at Toby with concern and worry.

Toby gave a small smile towards the dragon "I'm okay Uncle Spike, it's just I'm afraid Momma might not like her gift I got her for the wedding." He opened the little box and opened the pendant for Spike to look at.

"Oh, that is nice Toby. I'm sure Fluttershy is going to love it. You know she loves you with all her heart and she will like anything that you give her." Spike gave him a reassuring smile and patted him on the shoulder "Well buddy, I think it's time that we go get ready for the event. Let's go see how that suit looks on you." He jumped off the couch along with Toby and the two went to the kitchen for Toby to get dressed.

_Tartarus_

Lord Tirek and King Sombra approached the cell that held Queen Chrysalis, but was disappointed to see her sleeping "Well, well, well, look what the cerberus drugged in...haha!" The two looked at each other curiously, but soon realized who the voice belonged to as it echoed around them.

"Come out you bumbling fool!" Sombra stomped his hoof against the ground as the draconequus appeared before them "There you are Discord, why in Equestria are you here?" The king arched his brow.

Discord snapped his fingers, making a glass of iced tea appear in his lion paw "Just enjoying a nice, cold drink Samba Mamba!" He chuckled as he sipped at his beverage

Lord Tirek grabbed at his stomach, joining along with the laughing "Good one Discord, I got to use that one some time, if you wouldn't mind of course." The centaur continued to chuckle until he looked down to see a look of disapproval and cleared his throat "Anyways Discord, we're here to talk with Chrysalis. We know you've been keeping a close eye on her, due to the orders of that pompous Princess Celestia, and we need her help."

Discord suddenly took interest and snapped his fingers again, causing the glass of iced tea to vanish in a flash. He gave a sly grin "Well, she is sleeping like a baby changeling, but do enlighten an old fellow like and tell me what do you need her for." He wiggled his eyebrows at the two.

"Well if you need to know you disgrace for a black hearted creature, Tirek and myself are planning to finally dethrone Celestia and her sister, and take over the entire land of Equestria." Sombra gave an evil smirk "And I believe with her ability to change into anypony she wishes, Chrysalis can become a valuable part in our plans." Suddenly the dark unicorn was struck with an idea "Speaking of taking over Equestria, how would the Master of Chaos himself like to reign supreme along with us?"

Discord placed his lion paw to his chin in a thinking manner "Hmm… very tempting, but how can I know I can trust either one of you?" He looked at both them curiously.

Lord Tirek chuckled "Hey now Discord, old buddy, old pal, don't you remember the good times we used to have causing mischief around Equestria before those two sisterly prudes ruined our fun and sentenced us down here in Tartarus for eternity. Well, me now, because you are now a goody two shoes and all reformed." He crossed his arms "I bet the Master of Chaos doesn't even know how to cause lightning of fire strike again." A sly chuckle escaped his lips.

"Pbbt… that is child's play my dear old friend, of course I can still do stuff like that, but I choose not to do such things. So to answer your question Tirek, yes I can still cause chaos and if you two would like for me to join in taking over Equestria, then consider it my honor." He grinned mischievously and bowed.

King Sombra grinned with satisfaction _Delightful, my plan is coming together smoothly. Now all I've got to do is talk with Chrysalis when she wakes up and give her the strength she needs to do her part._ He looked at Discord "That is a wise decision to make Discord, because I wouldn't want to turn you into dust if you would to turn down our offer."

"Easy there Samba Bamba, I'll join you two in your little quest of power. However, I got to make a little trip first, so I bid you two adieu." With a snap of his fingers he disappeared

Tirek grinned "I knew he would join us, he just need a little persuading." He chuckled as he looked toward the sleeping changeling queen "What do you think we should do about her?"

Sombra sighed heavily "Let her sleep for now, because once she wakes up, I'll get her to join us with my own type of persuasion. For now, I got to make a little visit to a place that is a long ways away from here." He changed into his shadow form.

Tirek looked at him curiously "And where might this place be at Sombra?" He crossed his arms and tapped his hoof against the ground.

The shadow simply chuckled "This place is called Earth, and there is a being there I think will be yet another major pat in our plan. For he has a storied past with the little child." Suddenly he drifted away leaving the centaur alone.

Tirek shrugged his shoulders _Until Somby returns, I'll just go relax in my throne and find something good to munch on._

_Sweet Apple Acres_

Guests were seated as birds were chirping a beautiful, peaceful harmonious tune, and Big Mac stood proud awaiting on his beautiful bride. His tux was all red with three green apples in triangular format on each side of the flank. The interior was all black with a matching neck tie and vest.

Beside the groom stood Spike and Caramel Apple as the third best colt, Toby sat at the piano provided. Twilight and the girls all stood proud and happy as the mares maids as Princess Celestia stood at in the center to preside over the wedding. Princess Luna stood beside her sister as she smiled warmly out at the attendants.

Celestia looked over to her nephew "Toby dear, are you ready?" He gave her a nod as he placed his fingers the piano and everypony became quiet. Toby took in a deep breath and exhaled as he started to play the wedding march.

Youtube Video

The guests turned to watch as Fluttershy calmly trotted down the aisle way, her face quietly hidden behind her veil. A trio of bluebirds carefully carried the end of the dress' train in their beaks as the attendees looked in awe at the beauty which emanated from the blushing bride. Honey Dew and Iron Badge were on the verge of tears as they watched their daughter approaching the altar.

Big Mac grinned proudly as he saw his soon to be mate trot up and gave her a warm smile. A light pink blush formed on the stallion's cheeks and his heart started to beat rapidly. He took in a deep breath and exhaled to calm himself down.

When Fluttershy stood on her side of the altar, she gave him a warm smile and blushed herself. Princess Celestia cleared her throat as the ponies in attendance sat down on their haunches "Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy and Big Macintosh Apple." The ponies clopped their hooves softly in a small round of applause.

The princess looked at the nuptials "Before I begin the sermon, would you two happen to have any vows you would like to say to each other?" She smiled warmly at the two and they gave her a soft shake of their head "That is perfectly fine, because I know the love you two have for one another does not need to be spoken, but felt by both of your hearts." She cleared her throat and began reading the sermon.

"Fluttershy, do you take Big Macintosh as your mate in life, to love with all your heart. To have and to hold, through sickness and through live happily after ever together in peace and harmony til' you both shall pass." She looked at the blushing pegasus.

"I do!" She smiled brightly.

"And Big Macintosh, do you…"

"Eeyup Ah do!" The stallion smiled just as brightly and proudly.

Celestia let out a small giggle at the stallion's eagerness "Well, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Big Macintosh, you may kiss your bride!" She gave a warm smile.

The two smiled happily at each other before coming together in a romantic, gentle, and beautiful kiss to tie the knot. A loud applause erupted as everypony felt their eyes stung with tears as they watched the two share a kiss of true love. The girls, including Rainbow Dash shedded a few tears for their friend getting married.

After they broke the kiss Fluttershy and Big Macintosh waved for Toby to come over. He nodded and as he got close, they embraced him in a big, warm family hug. They both nuzzled the top of his head as he felt tears gently roll down his cheeks _I'll give Momma her gift later. This is her and Papa Big Mac's day, and I just want both of them to be happy._

When they broke the hug, Fluttershy and Big Mac hooked their forelegs together, and trotted down the aisle. The applause grew as they trotted and the mares of honor, best colts, and the princesses followed behind. Indeed it seemed like a beautiful, romantic, and wonderfully peaceful day as the wedding of Fluttershy and Big Mac was celebrated.

_Meanwhile (In A Far Off Place)_

The waters of the ocean were calm. Only the sounds of waves meeting the shore line were heard. However, within these waters something very mysterious was happening. There was a large flash of light that appeared in the middle of the massive body of water. Once it cleared, a girl, wearing a gray colored shirt with a long brown ponytail hairstyle and a crown necklace was soon falling deeper and deeper into the water. Her eyes shut and no movement was made as she wasn't conscious. Her hair flailing and her necklace rattling as she fell even more deeper into the ocean.

Soon, she awoke very slowly, her dark green eyes barely lifting upward. She flipped herself to land on both her feet. She had now finally reached the ocean floor. What was off however was that she could breath just fine. She knew something was definitely off, so she took a step forward. As she took this step, it also revealed to her where exactly she was. When her foot touched the ground, it cracked open with a blinding light. She shielded her eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter. Once the light faded, she didn't know what to think.

Youtube Video

Her vision was clear now, her environment was nothing more than a giant stained glass pillar she stood on that was decorated with a familiar purple unicorn with wings. Its eyes were shut as it rested with a smile on her face. There were many other ponies and symbols decorated around this odd display. This girl was now completely clueless as to both what was occurring and where she was.

]I]So much to do…

So little time…

A sudden voice that almost seemed invisible spoke to the girl. She was startled at its appearance and looked around for the source of it. Nothing was to be found.

_Take your time… Don't be afraid…_, The voice continued.

_The cycle still continues…_

_Now step forward… Can you do it?_

Seeing as there was nothing else to do in a situation like this, the girl stepped forward toward the center of the pillar. There came a low rumbling from the ground causing her to gasp. Soon, 3 smaller pedestal emerged from the ground. One contained a sword, another held a staff, and the last had a shield.

_Power sleeps within you…_

_If you give it form…_

_It will give you strength…_

_Choose well._

This seemed all too strange for the girl. Clueless, she approached the pedestal holding the staff and picked it up. She examined the weapon with much interest.

_The power of the mage…_

_Gifted magical power…_

_A staff of wonder and ruin…_

_Is this the power you choose?_

She gave a small nod to herself and within an instant, the staff disappeared from her hands.

_Your path has been set… now, what will give up in exchange?_

She looks back at the remaining 2 options for her to select and thought even harder about this decision. She approaches the shield and picks it up.

_The power of the guardian…_

_Impenetrable Defense…_

_A shield to protect loved ones…_

_Is this the power you wish to give up?_

The girl nods and the shield slips away from her grasp. She looks up as the voice begins talking again.

_You chose the power of the warrior…_

_And you chose to give away the power of the guardian…_

_Is this the form you choose?_

Nodding in response to her final answer, the stained glass pillar of the pony she was standing on began to crack. It soon completely shattered, leaving her falling into the abyss again.

She passed out after the large fall, but eventually came to an end. She slowly woke up after landing and saw she was one yet another stained glass pillar. This time, it was of a butter yellow pegasus pony with a light pink mane and tail. Alex looked for any points of interest on this pillar, but nothing appeared. Suddenly a blade that was shaped like a key came to her hand.

_Allow me to test your combat skills…_

Small imp shadows appeared from the ground and the girl knew that it was finally time for some action. She easily destroyed one of the shadows with a vicious horizontal slash. The others seemed to have noticed this and quickly disappeared in a dark puddle. She gave a smirk.

"That's it?" She asks confidently to herself. Then, a door appeared in front of her. It contained the symbol of her crown necklace as well as a locket that was heart shaped. She slowly approached the door and the voice once again spoke.

_This door will lead you to both your destiny and your worst nightmare…_

The girl gave a worried expression at this statement.

_But don't be afraid…_

_Your light will shine with its power…_

_And you will break the cycle…_

She grabs the handles of the door and pulls. It was a lot harder to pull than she thought. She pulled as hard as she could and the door creaks open with a blinding light behind it.

Once the light cleared, she found herself at what appeared to be a treehouse with 3 smaller ponies inside.

_Wait… The door will not open just yet…_

_First… Tell me about yourself…_

She approaches the small bright yellow pony wearing a bow in her mane.

"What do ya want outta life?" it asks her.

She thinks for a bit, and then answers, "I want to expand my horizons."

The pony disappears making the girl raise her eyebrow. Seeing how bizarre this experience was to begin with, she continued onto the small unicorn.

"What's most special to you?" it asks.

Thinking hard once more, the lass answers, "Protecting others." The unicorn disappears only leaving the small pegasus left.

"What is it that you're so afraid of?" it asks.

In deep thought once more, she answered, "Being rejected." And with that, the light grew bright again and the felt the world around her shifting.

The light slowly died down and the girl found herself on one last stained glass pillar, this one being an all pink pony with a bubbly mane and tail. A small light shined above the pillar. She grew curious and approached it.

_Be careful… The closer you get to the light… the bigger your shadow becomes…_

Youtube Video

The lass quickly turns back to see her shadow taking a physical form. Then it grew and grew until it eventually transformed itself into a giant shadow monster. Completely frightened by the sight of it, the girl ran but came to a stop as she almost fell off the edge of the pillar.

_But don't be afraid…_

Seeing as fighting was the only option left, she pulled her key shaped sword out and began slashing at the giant's right arm. It responded by pounding the ground with great force with its left hand and created a large puddle made of dark matter. It gave way for smaller shadows to rise up and attack the girl. However, they were no match for a skilled warrior such as herself and they fell. The giant then proceeded to shoot projectiles out of the hole in its chest. The girl easily deflected them back at it and climbed on top of his shoulder and gave many hits to its face. It shook the girl off of it and suddenly her blade disappeared, leaving her defenseless. She tried crawling away, but the massive creature fell on top of her, clouding her vision with darkness.

_Don't be afraid…_

_You will be the one who will break the cycle…_

_(Back at Canterlot Castle)_

Youtube Video

Within a hidden area in Canterlot Castle, a young human girl with very light and long blonde hair wearing an all gray dress had finished another drawing in her sketch book of a girl fighting a giant shadow monster. She lowers her head and sniffles as she puts her pencil down.

"Does it hurt, Jaden?" Discord appears in front of her. He holds her face up to make her look at him. "Oh, you're so cute… but behind this face you do terrible things!" He said in joking tone.

She pulls away from his grip and looks down again.

Discord takes a few steps back, "Is she ready?" He asks her.

"…Yes." She answers in a quiet and fragile tone. Discord smiles sinisterly.

"Now… bring her here and plant those fake memories." He says causing the little girl to gasp.

"B-But… if I do that, then-"

"Then you'll lose your body if you don't." Discord interrupts, "Jaden… do it."

Tears fill the girl's eyes as she begins drawing again. Discord smiles and pats her head.

"That's my girl… just like her dad, causing large amounts of chaos." He snaps his fingers as sunglasses and swimming trunks appear onto him. "Now if you need me, my dear Jaden, I'll be at the beach. Toddles!" He then disappears, leaving the girl to her drawing.

"Alex… please… you have to find me… it's what the boys would want."


End file.
